I like
by Kuracker
Summary: Se réfugier en Islande pour éviter que son ex-petit-ami se fasse cryogéniser une nouvelle fois lui avait paru être une bonne idée. Du moins au début. [Stucky]


**Ça traînait sur mon disque dur. Et comme j'ai du temps vu que je suis en vacances, j'ai corrigé et voilà une petite fic mi-dépression mi-fluff !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée, au début. Steve réfutait totalement l'idée de la cryogénisation, et au fond de lui il savait que Bucky n'aurait sans doute pas supporté cet état une fois de plus. Il en avait déjà trop bavé avec ça durant sa période ''Winter Soldier''.

L'idée de s'isoler au fin fond de l'Islande s'était comme imposée dans son esprit, après avoir vu un reportage débile sur à quel point l'endroit était pittoresque, idéal pour se couper du monde… Tout juste ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

''Abandonner'' Nat', Wanda, Sam, Clint et Scott lui avait déchiré le cœur, mais il fallait être honnête, il n'avait pas considéré d'autres options. Seul Bucky comptait.

Et puis, ils venaient de temps à autre, lorsqu'une possibilité se présentait.

La petite maison dans laquelle ils avaient emménagés lui faisait penser à celle de Tom Chaton, et le souvenir des livres de leur enfance mutuelle l'avait fait sourire.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il en avait fait le commentaire à Bucky, ce dernier s'était contenté d'hocher la tête d'un air convenu.

Il ne s'en rappelait probablement pas.

Steve n'en démordit pourtant. Chaque matin, il allait réveiller Bucky avec une tasse de chocolat froid, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsque son ami restait dormir autrefois. Chaque jour, il s'arrangeait pour lui parler d'un souvenir du passé. Les films qu'ils avaient été voir au cinéma ensemble, telle ou telle fille qui attirait l'attention du plus vieux à l'époque, et pour le coup, la jalousie de Steve. De temps en temps, il passait un vieux film ou une vieille musique, persuadé que ce genre d'attentions serviraient à réanimer la boule d'énergie qu'était autrefois James Buchanan Barnes.

Mais à chaque fois, la seule réponse qu'il avait, c'était ce sourire convenu, sans aucune nostalgie.

Et, tant pis pour le langage, ça faisait putain de mal.

Mais il n'en démordait pas. Chaque matin, tasse de chocolat froid. Toute la journée, il essayait de lui parler de ses souvenirs. Il avait même été chercher des prunes au marché local, Wanda lui ayant envoyé un mail en les lui conseillant, tenant de Nat' que ça pouvait aider à lutter contre la perte de mémoire.

Ça lui paraissait être une bonne idée. S'isoler, prendre son temps pour aider Bucky à retrouver la mémoire. Mais de jour en jour, même s'il refusait de le voir, sa volonté s'affaissait. Dans son esprit, la pensée qu'il ne retrouverait jamais le Bucky de son enfance s'immisçait peu à peu.

Un soir, où Bucky dormait déjà, Steve s'était glissé dans son lit, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais osée faire. S'il ne se souvenait pas la plupart du temps de ce qui venait d'arriver quelques secondes auparavant, il ne risquait pas de se souvenir de leur relation. Il l'avait observé dormir, son visage n'avait l'air en rien reposé, ses traits étaient froncés, sa bouche tordue en sa moue désormais habituelle. Les doigts de Steve avaient rencontré quelques mèches brunes, et il avait soupiré, il avait vraiment besoin d'un shampoing. Il penserait à le lui rappeler le lendemain.

C'était comme de vivre avec un nouveau-né. Mais un nouveau-né parfaitement fonctionnel. Un nouveau-né qui savait parler beaucoup trop de langues, qui avait des réflexes de tueur, et qui semblait toujours triste, sans jamais vraiment pleurer.

Et Steve aurait tout donné pour que Bucky pleure un bon coup, ça aurait sans doute été libérateur pour lui.

Au lieu de ça, il passait ses journées dans cet état semi-végétatif. Il se faisait lever par Steve, buvait mécaniquement le chocolat, allait s'habiller ou non, s'allongeait dans le canapé. Il observait la télé, ou écoutait la musique que Steve lui mettait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de manger. L'après-midi était plutôt similaire à la matinée, même si parfois Steve l'emmenait faire un tour au-dehors, mais jamais trop loin, Bucky lui ayant demandé de minimiser le risque de rencontre avec autrui. Dîner, puis ils passaient la soirée devant la télé, ou à discuter. Enfin, Steve lui donnait des nouvelles de Nat' et des autres, et Bucky formulait quelques commentaires basiques.

 _ **Oh.**_

 _ **Cool.**_

 _ **Super.**_

 _ **Ah.**_

 _ **Chouette…**_

 _ **Tant mieux !...**_

Leurs journées se déroulaient très mécaniquement. Elles étaient également ponctuées d'un silence quasi-total, qui n'était rompu que par Steve, la télé ou la chaîne hi-fi. Bucky parlait tellement peu chaque jour que Steve aurait pu compter toutes les fois où ça arrivait sur ses dix doigts.

Le silence faisait mal à Steve.

Mais le silence semblait contenter Bucky.

Alors il fourrait ses envies personnelles dans un coin de sa tête, et ne parlait que lorsqu'il le fallait vraiment.

Pour en revenir à ce soir-là, lorsqu'il s'était glissé dans le lit de Bucky, les doigts du blond avaient finis écrabouillés par une main beaucoup trop entraînée. Et après s'être confondu en excuses et en explications foireuses, Steve Rogers avait fini par rejoindre son lit. Seul.

La solitude était trop présente. Même si Steve était celui qui s'occupait d'aller faire les courses, même s'il parlait souvent avec Wanda, Sam, et Nat', la solitude le rongeait petit à petit. Il n'y avait sans doute rien de plus horrible que d'être avec quelqu'un qui représente autant, et pourtant de se sentir ainsi. La solitude le rongeait, et il lui semblait que tous ses efforts étaient vains.

Et il ne préférait pas penser au jour où il en aurait marre. Il n'en avait aucune envie.

Un matin, pourtant, il lui sembla apercevoir une once de vrai sourire sur les lèvres de Bucky, alors qu'il était occupé à siroter sa boisson matinale. Il lui avait répondu par un sourire encore plus large, et s'était retenu de toutes ses forces de lui caresser le visage. Aucune raison de foutre les efforts de tous ces mois en l'air.

Mais cette once de sourire ne suffit pas à raviver l'espoir.

Steve ne comptait plus vraiment les jours. De ce qu'il se souvenait, les saisons avaient déjà passés plusieurs fois. Deux, peut-être trois ? Les cheveux de Bucky étaient déraisonnablement longs, sa propre barbe aussi. Il avait abandonné leurs entretiens depuis un moment… Depuis combien de temps ?

Il ne comptait plus vraiment les jours…

Si son corps de super soldat supportait les nuits où il passait son temps à raisonner Bucky, et lors desquelles son sommeil manquait cruellement, la fatigue mentale n'était pas de ce cran-là. Plus d'une fois, il s'était laissé aller, à l'arrière de la maison, adossé au mur de briques rouges.

Et puis il y eut cette fois, une semaine après le premier sourire de Bucky à son égard qui avait l'air sincère.

C'était idiot, complètement débile. Steve s'était mis à s'énerver au téléphone avec Nat'. Elle lui avait avoué que Tony comptait les retrouver, parce que selon lui, ce n'était pas à Steve d'endurer tout cela.

\- Nat, avait-il prononcé d'une voix froide. Je ne l'abandonne pas.

\- Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner Steve, il s'agit seulement de... D'essayer autrement.

\- Et alors quoi ? Vous allez le remettre dans cette boîte ? Il va essayer de l'enfermer quelque part, lui aussi ?! Il faudra me tuer pour que ça arrive.

Il n'avait pas raccroché il avait envoyé le téléphone sur le mur.

Quand il s'était retourné, il avait découvert Bucky, un air intrigué sur le visage. Steve n'avait même pas réfléchi, et il lui avait répliqué :

\- QUOI ?

La réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre, et Bucky avait bondi, l'agressivité dans la voix du Captain ayant comme marqué le début des hostilités.

L'unique bras de l'homme s'était retrouvé autour de sa gorge, et Steve ne s'était même pas débattu. Il s'était contenté de rigoler exagérément. S'il le laissait le tuer, après tout ? Ce serait parfaitement le genre de mort qui serait beaucoup trop tragique. Ses yeux bleus avaient croisé les yeux gris du soldat, qui se contentait simplement de le maintenir au sol. Il avait soupiré, il n'avait aucune intention de le tuer.

Steve avait levé les mains en signe de non-hostilité, résigné. Et Bucky l'avait libéré.

Et leur semblant de vie avait repris son cours, sauf que désormais, le brun avait toujours l'air d'être sur les nerfs.

Il avait vraiment tout fait foiré, si ce début de sourire avait vraiment été une amélioration…

Un soir de 14 juillet, Steve s'était assis sur le perron de la maison. Il pleuvait, et au loin, il pouvait entendre le village en fête. Il y avait quelques français qui y résidaient, ils avaient même lâché quelques feux d'artifice bons marchés.

Bucky l'avait rejoint, s'asseyant sans un bruit. Steve n'avait rien dit, ne l'avait pas observé. Il sentait que quelque chose était en train d'arriver, il n'était jamais venu le rejoindre aussi tard.

\- …J'aime la pluie… ? avait-il fini par murmurer, plus sur le ton de la question que sur celui de l'affirmation.

Steve avait eu l'air surpris, et après quelques secondes, il lui avait finalement répondu.

\- Tu adores la pluie, Buck.

Ce dernier avait hoché la tête, puis tendu la main à portée de quelques gouttes. Il l'observa ainsi mouillée, admira les perles de pluie rouler de part et d'autre de sa peau. Puis il se tourna vers Steve, et dit d'un air convaincu :

\- J'adore la pluie.

Après ça, Bucky lui avait souvent posé la question.

\- J'aime les fleurs ?

\- Pas spécialement, Buck.

\- J'aime le chocolat froid ?

\- Tu adores ça, Buck.

\- J'aime Wanda ?

\- Tu adorerais la connaître davantage, Buck.

\- J'aime les barres chocolatées ?

\- Je crois, Buck.

À chaque fois, il répétait l'affirmation, comme un gosse. Et à chaque fois, ça redonnait à Steve un peu plus d'espoir.

À partir de là, c'était devenu des montagnes russes. Tantôt Bucky lui posait des tas et des tas de questions, tantôt Bucky s'enfermait dans son silence. Tantôt Steve avait l'air de plus en plus confiant, tantôt Steve perdait totalement goût à cette vie.

Et chaque soir, ils dormaient désespérément seuls.

La dernière semaine, Steve avait passé beaucoup de musiques. Des slows, qu'ils dansaient dans la chambre du brun à l'époque où Steve enrageait à l'idée que son petit ami aille au bal avec une fille. Du jazz, aussi. Des ballades.

La dernière semaine, Bucky avait posé beaucoup de questions.

\- J'aime les livres ?

\- Non, ça c'est moi Buck.

\- J'aime danser ?

\- Un peu trop, Buck.

\- J'aime Frank Sinatra ?

\- Tu l'adores, Buck.

L'avant-dernier soir, Steve avait attendu longtemps avant de couper la lumière. Il devait être presque une heure du matin lorsqu'il s'était couché dans son lit, jugeant que Bucky ne viendrait jamais, finalement.

Il avait entendu ses pas incertains dans le couloir, ses trois petits coups sur la porte. La porte qui avait grincé, sa silhouette se découpant avec la lumière du couloir.

Il n'oublierait sans doute jamais ses paroles.

\- …J'aime Steve ?

Il aurait voulu pleurer, craquer, l'embrasser aussi, évacuer toutes ces années d'attente et de lassitude.

Mais au lieu de ça, il lui murmura :

\- Je l'espère, Buck.

Bucky entra, referma la porte derrière lui.

\- …J'adore Steve.

 **Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici !**

 **Kuracker.**


End file.
